


any day, every day (is a perfect day)

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: tumblr fics & ficlets. [108]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Living Together, Naked Cuddling, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 16:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10193924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: Even though they’ve been living together for two months now, Malia can’t remember the last time, aside from sleeping, that she spent more than four consecutive hours with Lydia.Therefore, when the opportunity to spend an entire day together arises, Malia jumps for it.(for the prompt: "Today’s a perfect day for naked cuddling.  I don’t even care what day it is.  Every day is perfect. (I’m gonna spend it with you.)"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/gifts).



When Lydia first brought up the idea of moving in together, Malia had assumed that sharing an apartment would lead to certain events. She’d assumed that living with Lydia would lead to an exponential increase in the number of times they had sex in a week, the number of times they ate dinner together, the number of days they spent binging Netflix and generally ignoring the rest of the world. 

The reality, however, is that none of that came to pass. 

The reality is that, so far, much of Malia’s experience with living with Lydia has revolved around just trying to keep on top of housework. For every dish that one of them washes, another six appears and Malia seriously wants to just smash them all and go back to using paper plates and plastic utensils. 

(If it wasn’t for Lydia’s assertion that doing so would be horrible for the environment, she would have done it already.)

On top of the dishes, there’s keeping up with double the amount of laundry and seemingly constant sweeping and vacuuming. And then there's the cooking, putting together _actual_ meals, rather than just throwing something in the microwave, which is how Malia sustained herself all through her first year of college. 

She’s willing to admit, grudgingly, that actual cooking usually tastes better than frozen crap, takeout, or greasy stuff grabbed from the residence dining hall, but it’s just so damn time consuming. 

What it all comes down to is, even though they’ve been living together for two months now, Malia can’t remember the last time, aside from sleeping, that she spent more than four consecutive hours with Lydia. Every time she thinks they might have a shot, something comes up; they have to buckle down and work on assignment, one of them has to run off to class or work, or someone (usually Scott or Stiles, or Scott _and_ Stiles), shows up for an impromptu visit that usually ends up lasting until the wee hours of the morning, after which Malia is usually too exhausted to even think about anything other than catching some sleep before waking up for a brutally early class. 

It’s starting to become a major point of frustration. She likes spending time with Scott and Stiles and the rest of her friends, likes the distraction they offer on days where it feels like her head might explode with the weight of all she has to do, and she doesn’t want to tell them to stop coming over. She can’t stop going to school or work (much as she would really like to), and there are some chores, like garbage and dishes and wiping down the counters, that have to be done if they don’t want to live in an actual pigsty, but if something doesn’t give soon, she’s pretty sure that it’ll be Christmas break before she actually gets a chance to spend actual time with her girlfriend, time where they aren’t more focused on assignments or chores than each other. 

Thankfully, after two more weeks of frustration, something gives. 

She wakes up on the last Saturday in October to weak autumn sunlight filtering through a small gap in their blackout curtains. She knows without glancing at her phone that she's slept at least two hours longer than usual; miraculously, she has the day off, having covered one of Kira's shifts earlier in the week. 

Even more miraculously, Lydia is still in bed beside her. 

She's still asleep, turned towards Malia, half of her face pressed in the pillow. Tendrils of hair have escaped from her bun overnight and are dangling around her face, stirring slightly whenever she breathes. Her bare shoulder is poking out from above the blanket, and Malia leans forward to press her lips to the smooth skin there. Lydia stirs a little, and Malia is pretty sure she could wake her fully with only a little effort, but she doesn’t want to push it. 

If anyone could use a few extra hours of sleep, it’s Lydia. 

However, even though she tries to be quiet when she exits the room and crosses the hall to the bathroom, by the time she returns, Lydia is awake. She’s rolled onto her back, and the blanket has slipped down far enough to reveal the swell of her breasts. 

“I tried not to wake you up,” Malia says, dropping down onto the sliver of space between Lydia and the edge of the bed. 

“It’s okay,” Lydia replies, grabbing her phone from her nightstand. After she turns the screen on and checks the time, she adds, “I haven’t slept this late in months.” 

“Must feel nice.” Lydia nods and slides closer, until her legs are pressed against Malia's back. 

“It's _wonderful_.” 

“What time do you have to leave?” Malia asks. Even on the weekends, Lydia is constantly on the move, busy with something; there’s always a tutoring session to conduct, or papers to mark, or some other tedious task required of a teacher’s assistant. If it isn’t something related to her job, it’s a few hours in the library to study or volunteering. Lydia stays quiet for a few moments, frowning slightly, eyes raised towards the ceiling, deep in thought. Eventually, just when Malia is starting to worry that she's somehow said the wrong thing, the frown twists into a smile, and Lydia's eyes drop back to Malia’s. 

“I don’t have anything to do, actually,” she says. “Nothing that I have to leave the house for, at least.” 

“You’re serious?” Malia asks, and Lydia nods firmly. 

“Positive.” Sitting up, she props her chin on Malia’s shoulder. “Any ideas for how you want to spend the day?” The blanket slowly drops away from her chest to pool around her waist, and Malia can feel one of Lydia’s soft breasts pressing into her side. 

“Naked cuddles,” she replies, pushing at Lydia’s shoulders until Lydia lies back down, one eyebrow arched. 

“Cuddles?” Lydia asks disbelievingly, dropping her hands to Malia’s waist. “Is that what this is?” 

“No,” Malia answers, ducking her head to Lydia’s collarbone. “This is sex, if you want it to be. But naked cuddles after that, for the rest of the day. Just you and me.” 

“I can get behind that,” Lydia answers, gasping softly when Malia nips at the base of her throat. “And I can get behind sex too.” That’s all Malia needs to hear; she presses her lips to the side of Lydia’s neck before she can sits up, aiming to slot their lips together. Even though they’ve only just started to touch, arousal is already building between her legs. It’s not that she wants sex all the time, and she definitely doesn’t _need_ it to survive, but she can't remember the last time they had anything more than a quickie, and she doesn’t want to waste any more time, doesn’t want to take the chance of something coming up and ruining their plans after all. 

But before her lips can touch Lydia’s, Lydia stops her by placing her fingers to Malia’s mouth. 

“Change of plans." 

Malia tries not to groan, but the sound slips from her mouth anyways, bringing on a smile from Lydia that just makes more arousal spark in her gut. 

Sometimes, her girlfriend is almost _too_ beautiful. 

“It’s just a small change,” Lydia continues. “This is my proposed plan for the day. First, get rid of that morning breath-”

“It can’t be _that_ bad,” Malia grumbles. 

“It _is_ that bad, and so is mine,” Lydia retorts. “So, that first. Then sex, a shower, and breakfast in bed. Then naked cuddling until bedtime. Is that acceptable?” 

“Only if we have waffles for breakfast.” 

“Well, you're cooking,” Lydia replies, nudging at Malia’s shoulder until Malia, reluctantly, rolls off her. “So it's whatever you feel like making.” 

“Waffles,” Malia repeats, getting to her feet. “With chocolate sauce and bananas.” 

“Strawberries for me.” Lydia kicks the blanket away and stretches until her back pops, and Malia tries very hard not to stare at all of Lydia's bare curves, all exposed except for where her underwear stretches across her hips. 

She doesn't quite succeed, but she thinks she deserves points for trying. 

“Fine. Strawberries for you.” 

“Perfect,” Lydia says, getting to her feet. “Now go get rid of that morning breath, so we can get this naked day started off right.” 

Malia has never been so eager to brush her teeth in her entire life.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
